Site Update August 24th 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on August 24th 2012. News 'General' *'New deviantART Thumbnails ' '''DeviantART's thumbnail images just got bigger and better! Starting today, we've increased the size of thumbnails and, by popular demand from the community, dA also giving you a "Thumbnail Grid" mode. *All users have been migrated from dA outdated time zone and daylight saving time settings to a proper time zone. This means that future daylight saving time changes should be automatic and more accurate. *The deviantART World Map has been overhauled! The frame rate of animations has been doubled, items now wrap around the world through the Pacific Ocean, and the shadow map properly refreshes itself. Sta.sh *Middle-clicking now opens items in new tabs. Bugs fixes '''General *Groups that were closed and then re-established did not track pageviews accurately. *The FAQ breadcrumbs were not properly formatted. *Users of some popular extensions for Google Chrome experienced browsing errors after updates were made to those extensions. *The Edit button went missing from Group Journals. *Em dashes (—) stopped working in Journal titles. *Links to literature deviations in the Featured Deviation widget resulted in 404 errors. *The "More Journal Entries" link being was cut off on user pages. *Deactivated accounts were able to collect folders. *The "Comments Disabled" box was not properly formatted when the deviation was viewed while navigating using the "next" and "previous" buttons. *Ctrl+clicking on stacks in the Message Center did not open the stack as expected. *When activating Edit mode on a profile that had a video embedded, the video overlapped into the Edit page. *Improvements have been made to error messages in the Shop cart. *For some users, the deviantID picture was impossible to change after upgrading to the new deviantID widget. *The logos used for the Share buttons were out of date, and the Twitter logo was incorrect throughout the site. *The Featured folder was not an option for the Gallery Folders widget for Groups. *The oAuth API Application approval was not showing the information details for apps. *Getting blocked by a Group erroneously removed all favourites that the blocked user shared with the group. Only deviations that are exclusive to that Group should have been removed from favourites, consistent with user block. 'Sta.sh ' *A strange link was appearing on Sta.sh for logged out users that should have linked to the deviantART signup page. *A broken warning was appearing when typing long stack titles. *Publicly shared stacks were incorrectly displaying the site update articles and creation buttons. *When changing sizes while editing an item, reopening the menu wouldn't show the updated preference. *When viewing a deviantART muro redraw in Sta.sh after submitting it and never having visited Sta.sh before, one would appear logged out in Internet Explorer . *The display of the description preview in the item editor has been improved. *The Note Share button was missing on Sta.sh items. *The Group Folder section of the Sta.sh Submit page would be too tall and unusable if Groups had many folders. *The pages icon in the header was misaligned on stacks. *When viewing someone else's Sta.sh item, the author attribution in the header wouldn't appear. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *Certain events weren't triggering a Writer autosave. *DeviantART Muro redraw embeds shrunk suddenly when you resized them. *Old Journal skins had far too much padding when editing in Writer. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012